


What You Eat

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [8]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Assisted Suicide, Crying, Dentistry, Depression, Descriptive Death, Don't walk in here innocent, Eating Disorder, Excruciating Death, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Forcing Self to eat, Gore, Gorging, Graphic Violence, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm talking blood under my own roof, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Man Eating Plant, Masturbation, Murder, Obsessing, Orin is actually nice, Orin is sick in the head, Pain, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Stalking, They know they're in a musical, Thoughts of Suicide, Weird Sexual Thrills, You all know what's going to happen, author apologizes, being eaten alive, binge eating, domestic abuse, kind of, sick, slowish burn, sometimes, traumatization, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Orin witnesses Mr. Mushnik's death by the hands of Seymour and Audrey II. But instead of calling the police or skipping town, the traumatized dentist develops an unhealthy case of vorarephila. (AU where Orin doesn't get eaten first).





	1. Crunch

It occurred to Orin that he wasn't a fan of life. No, he wasn't depressed, he just didn't see all the fuss in living as long as you could. His life was filled with the mindless need to harm others, even his very meek girlfriend who'd never harm anybody.  
He liked dentistry and motorcycles.  
Pretty dames and fits of passion.  
Music over the radio and starry skies.  
Bondage and blood curdling screams.  
He'd acquired the impressive talent for causing things pain. Who could blame him, his mother condoned and supported this sick ability. He spent his days orally torturing his patients, finding that he got off to it. He liked his job. It was more like an enjoyable hobby, really. But that didn't mean he wanted to live in this never ending cycle.  
Just waiting for death to lash out at him.  
Yes, Orin Scrivello gave pain, but he never received it. He just couldn't see the attraction in being physically harmed (his father's occasional slap was enough to make him find it unsavory), but his views of pain and death were easily switched and manipulated with one fateful witnessing.  
The dentist had just gotten off of work, another long day of singing and torturing complete and in the past. Now he was riding his loud bike through the streets of downtown Skid Row, heading over to pick Audrey up for a date. He wasted little time going to her apartment building. He hopped off his motorcycle, fixing his hair with a simple finger comb-through action. He planned on doing what they always did for a date.  
Take her to dinner.  
Catch a movie.  
And fuck her senseless.  
The plan was simple and always left him satisfied. He never thought about how it left her though. She was like putty in his hands, anyways... Orin was making his way up the steps when a certain sound stopped him. More like a voice.  
" _Come on, come on._  
_Think about all those offers!"_  
Orin looked around in confusion, not sure where the deep singing was coming from at first.  
" _Come on, come on!_  
_Your future with Audrey!"_  
He then was able to pin point it to the little flower shop across the street. Yes, the one Audrey worked at. A few lights were still on and he could see something moving from between the mostly closed curtains. He hesitantly made his way over across the street, curious.  
_"Come on, come on._  
_Ain't no time to turn squeamish!"_  
Orin raised a brow, slowly peaking through the shops large dingy window. His eyes widened lightly at the scene before him. That amazingly large plant was leaning against the basement door, listening and tapping a tendril impatiently. Orin had to stifle a small shout of surprise as the plant sang:  
_Come on, I swear on all my spores,_  
_When he's gone, the world will be yours..."_  
Orin couldn't believe what he was seeing. A singing plant! It was absolutely astounding! Orin watched intently as the basement door opened, the plant going back into his corner and acting natural. It was Seymour who walked out first, hands slightly up in the air in surrender. Mr. Mushnik soon followed, holding a gun to the poor boy's back. Orin wasn't sure what to do. Should he help? He knew he liked Seymour, the dorky florist seeming innocent and nice to him, even when he came into the shop after hours, high as a kite. He never liked Mr. Mushnik anyways, the damn Jew being negligent and selfish towards Seymour. As the florist was led closer to the door by gun point, Orin searched his leather jacket pockets, fishing out his trusty switch blade. He'd get the jump on the old man when the door was opened!  
Seymour reached for the doorknob, hands shaking as he hesitantly grasped it. Orin braced himself, pressing his back against the wall and the blade to his chest. He knew he'd have to kill Mr. Mushnik if it really came down to it.  
"Wait!" Mr. Mushnik said, making Seymour turn to face him.  
Orin let out a shaky sigh, this whole scenario putting him on edge. He stayed stalk-still, listening to the intense murmuring of the two inside.  
Seymour began talking recognizably, "But whatever you do... Whatever you do..."  
Orin carefully peeked in the window, seeing that Seymour was walking towards Mr. Mushnik slowly now, the shop owner backing up slowly. Orin was shocked to see that Twoey was now facing the two, mouth open wide and patient.  
"Yes...? Yes...?" Mushnik asked in anticipation.  
"Whatever you do..." Seymour repeated.  
But Mr. Mushnik backed up into the plant.  
Orin suppressed a horrified gasp as he saw the plant snap it's mouth shut around the older man. A sickening crunch followed, Seymour shuddering in terror as Mr. Mushnik screamed, the plant throwing its head back and allowing the man to slide down his throat with a deep gulp. Orin stood, petrified.  
The man had been swallowed whole.  
He was still breathing as he was eaten.  
Orin felt his stomach twist, and he was sure he was going to throw up all over the side walk. The two living creatures in the shop were both standing in silence. One in shock and the other in satisfaction. Orin took one last glance at Seymour and the plant before going to the nearest ally way. After that, the dentist doubled over, stomach cramping as he dry heaved, shivering as if he was getting frostbite. He pressed a sweaty hand against the brick wall, trying to stifle his retches in fear of being heard by Seymour or Twoey. Tears began to instinctively roll down his cheeks, feeling fevered and weakened. Images of that horrendous death replayed behind his eyelids as he tried to use the wall for support. He couldn't stop thinking about it, the scene forever burned into his mind. After a good 10 minutes had passed, Orin felt stable enough to walk back over across the street. At first he was dazed, confused and trying to recall what he had been trying to do before the traumatizing witnessing.  
Audrey.  
Orin tried to wipe the tears from his pinkened cheeks, attempting to compose himself. There was nothing he could do, he told himself, Mr. Mushnik was dead. And who the hell would believe that a singing plant had devoured him? No, he'd be sent to the looney bin for sure. So Orin walked up the steps of Audrey's apartment building once more, knowing she was still anxiously waiting for him. He knocked on her door, more gentle then usual. He was still shaken up, body giving off random shivers, eyes rimmed with puffy redness. Audrey opened the door, looking relieved to see Orin but then worried once more.  
"D-Doctor?" She asked, stepping aside to let Orin inside her pink, fluffy apartment. Orin made it three steps into the house before sinking to his knees. Audrey shut the door, turning around to be surprised by the sight.  
"Orin, what's gotten into you?!" She asked, becoming concerned.  
Orin bowed his head, starting to cry all over again as he gripped the end of her tight dress desperately. He choked on a sob, catching his breath after a moment.  
"I-I'm so sorry." He cried, rocking back and forth in a feeble attempt to comfort himself.  
The guilt had hit him like a tidal wave, seeming to be triggered by the violent fatality he had seen moments before. Orin _had_ to feel bad. He had to feel a negative emotion towards himself after that. What the hell was wrong with him, just to stand there and do nothing to help?! And now he realized how much he had hurt others, especially Audrey. He sobbed into her dress, his girlfriend standing in shock at his breakdown. She then pet his hair hesitantly. After receiving no negative feedback (Orin's sobbing had actually decreased because of it), Audrey continued the action, shushing Orin gently. She assumed he was high on nitrous again and was feeling guilty for his abuse towards her. But still, her heart fluttered, never having seen him apologize so emotionally and humbly before.  
Who knew how good crying could feel? Just clinging to someone, sitting on a fluffy, pillow-covered couch as you sobbed and buried your face in their chest. Orin thought he had been crying for decades, not saying a coherent word the entire time he became completely unraveled.  
Audrey finally lifted his head, asking, "Orin, how much did you take?" Becoming concerned of an overdose or bad reaction.  
Orin laughed sadly, almost delirious, "N-None!"  
He was a complete mess, the crunch of bone still echoing in his ears as Audrey looked at Orin with surprised.  
_These tears were real._  
Audrey hugged Orin close to her once more, feeling a rush of hope as she comforted him with a new found zest. Orin was actually sorry, he was willing to change for her.

But Orin was just scared of being alone right now.


	2. Yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin has some midnight terrors :'<

_Orin can see while the thing rips out his throat, a spurt of blood adding to the puddle of crimson surrounding him. He sees while the teeth rip and tear at his cheeks, taking a new layer of skin off at every swipe. He sees while its sharp tendrils slice into his chest, past his shirt, in a straight line like he’s in open heart surgery, and then he sees it tug at his ribs, and he feels it, too.  
Orin feels it scratch gashes into the bone, and he feels his ribs being snapped. He feels the spores and the tendrils - it - he feels it play with his insides. He feels it shove its tendrils, slick with his blood, deep into his stomach, slicing open his intestines._

_Orin sees the teeth get closer to his face, inching at a pace so slow that it stretched out his panic. He feels the ends scratch the surface of his eyes, he feels the liquid rolling down his cheeks, a liquid he isn’t sure is tears, or blood, or whatever else he’s made of._

_Orin can still see, and he doesn’t know why, or how. He can still feel._

_He can still feel the tendrils roaming his weakening body, he can still feel them roam inside of him. He feels a sharp pain in his chest, and he looks down on himself, seeing as it thrusts a tendril through his heart._

_He hears himself screaming, although it sounds a bit off, and it sounds like there is nothing else but himself and silence until;_

_He can't scream anymore, it hurts too much._

_He can't breath, the plant's extremities ripping the very air from his lungs._

_He can't think, his mind being crushed under the weight of agonizing pain._

_He can't fight it, his will to live destroyed by an excruciating death._  
***  
Orin gasped, sitting up suddenly as he panted and tried to regain his breath. He was sweating and shaking while his chest tightened as if a snake was coiling around him. He wheezed, heart hammering in his chest as he leaned forward to help breathe. He was surrounded in darkness, sitting up on something soft. Audrey sat up from beside him, the dentist not even realizing that he was in bed with her. She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.  
"Doctor, I'm right here. Please talk to me." She said as calmly as she could.  
She had never seen Orin so out of it before. Orin flinched away from the touch, almost as if he was frightened of her. He got out of bed suddenly, realizing he was still in his girlfriend's apartment.  
"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He ordered, voice quivering lightly.  
Orin waited until he heard the shuffling of sheets to signify that Audrey had laid back down before he walked over to the window, it facing the empty street. He pulled back the curtain, seeing the shop sitting quietly on the other side. He could see slivers of green vines and leafs from between the loosely closed curtains of the shop. His mind drifted back to the murder that he saw just a few hours before. There hadn't been a lot of blood, just some trickling down from Mushnik's back where he had been swiftly and fatally bit. But the screams made up for it. The Jew's yelling was frightened and pained as he had kicked his legs so vainly to attempt escape. The slick, sloshing sound made as he slid down the plant's throat and landed in his digestive juices was so vivid and grotesque. Orin had been given a front row seat to a live horror show, and he didn't know how to cope. The scene kept playing in his mind as he stared out the window silently. But he felt a familiar tightness then, becoming alarmed. Orin looked down at himself, seeing a rather obvious sign of arousal.  
... What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short, the next one is a bit longer but like twice as disturbing XD  
> Thanks for kudos and I welcome all feedback!


	3. Cream Filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin gets drunk and does the naughty ;)

"Doctor Scrivello, are you not feeling well today?" Orin's nurse asked, voice sounding sarcastic.  
But maybe she really was concerned, there was obvious reason to be. Orin hadn't been himself since that night, about a week ago now. He was quieter, seeming to space out and almost forget where he was or what he was doing. His sex drive plummeted and changed, unable to be turned on by the most excruciating of screams.  
Orin shook his head, saying, "I'm just dandy!" In that thick draw of his, "Just a few more patients and then I can make someone else scream." With a wink.  
_Good._  
_End it with a dirty joke._  
 _Then she'll think everything is fine and leave you alone._  
The nurse rolled her eyes but a small tug of a smile was evident. She relaxed and went back to her paper filing.  
Orin wondered if this is what depression felt like, finding no pleasure in what he used to, feeling dull and bored. Lost and dazed throughout the entire week. He wouldn't allow himself to think about Mr. Mushnik and his bitter ending. The DDS felt a strange feeling towards that memory, somewhere between scarred and allured. He found that if he thought about it long enough to, he became aroused. Every so often he'd catch his mind red-handed, beginning to fantasize about that fateful night. About that blood thirsty plant. About that deep gulping sound followed by a splatter. Orin shook his head, escorting his final patient for the day before waving his nurse goodbye. He needed to get home and be alone, god damn it. After getting on his motorbike and speeding through town, he arrived to his house uptown. It was a good size for someone who lived alone. He didn't want an apartment, finding that he hated people with a passion. So Orin parked his bike before heading inside his home to clam his nerves. Maybe a beer would help...  
Screw it, he'd break out the Jaeger. Might as well get fucking plastered since it'd be the weekend now.  
Orin went to his kitchen, taking out the glass bottle and pouring himself a glass of the strong alcohol. He didn't waste his time drinking the first few glass-fulls. After a while he was sitting on his couch, finishing yet another cup. His vision was slightly blurred and it was hard to think clearly. He stared at the tv, it playing a quiet black and white film that Orin was barely paying attention to. He started to think again, far more than he should've. About the dreams he had been having, involving getting violently eaten by that singing beast. With all the alcohol in his system, a blush naturally rose to his face. He freely thought about that squishing, slurping sound that rang in his ears while dreaming, being eaten like ice cream before finally the plant stopped teasing and swallowed him whole, still alive and conscious. Orin shivered, hand trailing gently down his front to rest against his crotch, pressing lightly at the small tent. His arousal was growing though, the pants soon becoming too tight to be comfortable. He pictured the look of his own blood dripping before his very eyes, struggling with no chance of surviving Audrey II's sharp teeth and soft tongue. Orin panted lightly as he tugged off his pants, soon taking his underwear with them. Biting back a moan, he began to stroke himself to the images running ramped in his head. Twoey restricting and stripping him, laughing as he set Orin into his mouth, closing it and swallowing him whole.  
Or maybe the plant wouldn't swallow him just yet. He'd toy with his body with his tongue, Orin surrounded by wet darkness inside Audrey II's mouth as he was molested and tasted for minutes- no, hours!- until he finally couldn't take the agonizing pleasure and begged to be swallowed.  
"F-Fuck." Orin purred as he drunkenly jerked off to the thought.  
Orin imagined walking into the shop, looking for his girlfriend, only to find Twoey, who would try to stuff him into his mouth. But Orin would struggle, being only halfway inside. The sharp teeth would clamp down on him, the punctures stinging and bleeding. Orin would kick and flail in his thick black boots much like Mushnik did, calling out in protest as he struggled. But then Twoey would press his jaw closed a bit tighter and his teeth would press deeper into Orin's stomach and back. A crack would be heard as his spine snapped and shattered painfully.  
But just for a moment.  
He would go numb and limp below the waist suddenly, his nerves disconnected from the damage. And just like that, Twoey would swallow him, Orin landing in his stomach. He'd fall into the digestive juices with a splash, it burning pleasantly for a moment before it filled his lungs and drowned him.  
Orin jerked his hips up, mouth opening to let out a shaky moan as his pace quickened. He hadn't masturbated so fervently in such a long time.  
Audrey II would admire his meal before eating, being gentle at first as a sign of respect. Orin would make him so proud. And so goddamn full. So full the plant might think he'll burst, drowsy and satisfied by Orin's taste and skill to deliver such a wonderful texture.  
Orin closed his eyes tightly, moaning loudly as he gripped his swollen cock. He was so close, tilting his head back as he pumped his fist desperately. He felt so unashamed, filled with ecstasy. Orin imagined Twoey's groan of satisfaction as his tummy was completely filled with just Orin, nothing by the DDS' meat and bones. He's have the plant all to himself, his remains floating and becoming slush in Twoey's stomach.  
Orin then reached his peak, moaning and raising his hips as he spilled his seed. He shivered as he finished up, riding out the heavenly orgasm before finally relaxing back into the couch cushion. Orin panted, trying to catch his breath as he felt the after effects take their toll. He cleaned himself up before laying on the couch in a daze, still drunk off Jaeger and emotion. His eyes slid closed, suddenly feeling drained and sexually gratified. Well, at least his sex drive had been found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, son.


	4. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin tries to be a good boyfriend and realizes he's traumatized... Maybe.

Orin woke up the next morning feeling like a bus had hit him. His head pounded and his stomach churned, not only from the alcohol but from the haunting memories. Orin vaguely remembered what had happened, knowing that he had imagined sick scenarios and gotten off to it.   
God damn it, someone had died!  
And here Orin was treating it like a fucking peep show.  
Maybe he needed help. Could his mind possibly be using arousal as a way to cope? To keep himself from panic, convincing himself that the situation wasn't so bad? Orin shook his head, slowly getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen for some water and toast to settle his stomach. He was halfway through his light breakfast when his phone rang, causing him to flinch and cringe from the sudden noise. He looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Audrey.   
Orin answered, saying, "Hey, doll."   
He could practically hear her smile through the phone. They didn't use pet names often, but Orin felt the need to eclipse his horrid deeds with some good ones. Might as well let the gal think she was special.  
"Doctor, are we still going out for lunch today? My break is in 20 minutes." Audrey chirped.  
Shit, what fucking time was it?! Orin glanced at his clock, seeing that it was 12:10. He was hung over as hell, smelled of alcohol, and was going through a fucking crisis.   
God damn it all.  
"Of course, baby, I'll be there just in time!" He said, trying to sound casual as he literally ran for the fucking bedroom.   
Audrey squealed lightly over the phone, causing the DDS to roll his eyes lightly.   
"Ok, I'll be waiting~!" She said before hanging up.   
Orin threw his phone on his bed, rummaging through his drawers and finding a blue button up and black leather pants. He set them on his bed before heading to his bathroom for a much needed shower. To save time, he brushed his teeth while rinsing, cursing himself for getting drunk when he had plans the next day. Orin never took alcohol well...   
After cleaning, he got out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed. Orin slipped on the button up and pulled on the pants, hoping it didn't get too hot that afternoon. He spent a good 5 minutes attempting to tame his hair before deciding it would have to do. The dentist grabbed his keys and headed for the door, revving his bike up loudly before heading downtown.   
Orin drove just as fast and recklessly as if he was high, though he definitely wasn't. Just the though of Novocain made his currently weak stomach ache. He slammed on his brake, parking in the back alley of the shop and getting off of his bike. But he walked to the front door, noting that the place was busier than it used to be.  
"Probably cause of that plant." He mumbled absentmindedly to himself as he reached for the doorknob.  
He stopped in his tracks though.  
That plant.  
That fucking plant.  
He'd have to be in the same room as that man eating monstrosity. Orin froze in place like an idiot, caught in a dilemma. Was he traumatized? God, this is what being traumatized felt like, for fucking sure. Orin tried to steady himself, deciding if he didn't look at the plant he wouldn't have fucking war flash backs and turn into a spaz. So he kept the plant out of view, feeling humiliation creep up as he thought of last night. He looked over at the lilies and instinctively grabbed a bundle as the guilt became unbearable. Throwing Audrey II out of his mind, Orin walked up to the cash register where his Audrey was. She hadn't looked up yet, checking off inventory.   
"Excuse me, I'd like to buy these." Orin said with a slight smirk.  
Audrey looked up, answering, "Oh, of course! Lilies, what a great choice! Those are..." She realized it was Orin and her smile grew, "My favorite!"   
Orin chuckled, saying, "They're for my pretty little lady."   
Audrey blushed, ringing them up (after giving a generous discount of course). Orin handed them to her as she walked around the register, smiling lightly. She absolutely beamed, holding the bundle close. She kissed Orin's cheek, and for once he didn't bat her away. Orin didn't mind the kiss, it helping calm his anxiety and distract him from that murderous plant in the corner that everyone seemed so damn content in just _staring_ at. Seymour was across the room, finishing up a costumer's question when he saw Orin and Audrey together. Seymour walked over, seeming a bit stressed but satisfied with his success.   
"Hiya, Seymour." Orin said with a small smile.   
Seymour gave an uneasy smile back. Orin didn't blame him. The first (and last) time they had met, Orin barged into the store after hours to marvel at that glorious plant.  
A shiver ran down Orin's spine.  
He felt so small and weak now, his guilty conscience completely overtaking him. He had been such a jerk to Seymour...   
Orin shook the smaller man's hand, saying, "Great business you got here! Say, where's your old man?"   
**_Why the fuck would he ask that?!_**  
Seymour visibly paled a bit, mumbling, "U-Uh, haven't seen him for a few days. Up and left I suppose..."  
Orin gave a meek smile to mask the fact he thought he might vomit.  
"Good riddance, I say! I never liked the way he treated his staff, especially you, his adoptive son, and my Audrey! You run this place nicely, I can tell."   
Audrey and Seymour were both shocked into momentary silence. That was actually... a really nice thing to say.  
"I uh- Thank you." Seymour stuttered, at a loss for words.  
He then looked down, seeing that Orin hadn't stopped lightly shaking his hand. He gave the DDS a quizzical look, causing the man to realize his error and pull away quickly.   
"Heh, sorry." Orin said, feeling awkward.   
He wondered if that night fucked up Seymour's head just like it fucked up his own.   
Audrey cut through the silence, saying, "I'm going on my lunch break, Seymour."  
Seymour nodded, saying, "Alright, Audrey, have fun." With a small wave.  
So Orin led Audrey out of that godforsaken shop, taking her to his motorcycle. He got on, waiting for her to do the same. She got on, and like usual, grabbed the small bars to steady herself.  
"Wrap your arms around me." Orin said.  
Audrey was surprised, distinctly remembering Orin telling her to keep her hands off of him unless they were fucking. Then again, he usually had her cuffed anyways. Orin looked over at her, confused.  
"Go on then. You fell off about a week or so ago, you might not turn out so good next time."   
That happened the last time Orin had beat her, hitting her face and shaking her like a rag doll.  
Audrey blinked, wrapping her arms around his waist as he had instructed. It felt nice and she was definitely more secure this way as Orin revved the motorcycle and headed uptown. He picked a restaurant he knew she liked best, the service good yet fast enough for a lunch break. After letting Audrey get off, Orin followed, opening the door for her.   
\---  
"I meant what I said, you know..." Orin said, voice low, almost a whisper as the stood in the shop's alley once more. Audrey's break would be over soon.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"That... That I'm sorry." Orin said.   
He wondered if he really was. He just felt so awful and guilty over Mushnik's death, it felt nice to just apologize, even if it wasn't for that.   
Audrey smiled, saying, "I forgive you, Orin."  
She pulled him into a hug, something that they never really did. But Orin enjoyed it once he got rid of the initial shock. It felt... Nice. Comforting, like a mother's touch. He didn't feel any urge to take advantage of her, to guilt trip her into sex or handcuff her to the bed post. He just wanted to be held by her.   
Orin supposed he just missed the motherly touch he'd lost years ago, and it honestly made his chest ache. She eventually let go, stepping away and giving Orin a kiss before heading back to work.   
Orin really was at loss for words.  
He felt emotionally needy, standing in place as he looked at the door that Audrey had long since gone through.  
God, how much had he needed that hug?   
He wished he actually loved Audrey. Then she could hold him like that forever.

 


	5. Soap Opera Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin is depressed but finds himself a man. Later he comes to accept himself.
> 
> (Warning for slight homophobic talk of society's views)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this movie is set sometime before the 80's and homosexual couples were most likely frowned upon a lot in society at this time. I have no intention of offending anyone, and obviously I love gay couples cause that's in every fic I have lol.

A few days had passed, and things weren't looking up for the poor dentist. He dragged himself through the work day, feeling drained and unfit for life.  
Orin was either melancholy and guilt ridden, or ecstatic while thinking so... Impurely.  
Orin was sitting glumly in his round rolling chair, examining a man's mouth with a startling amount of depression.  
"Well I don't see any cavities." Orin mumbled, "Must just have some sensitivity. Try building up your enamel."  
He pulled away from the man's mouth, sighing and removing his medical gloves. The man nodded, sitting up and thanking the doctor before leaving.  
Orin sat alone for a while, contemplating his weak grip on a will to live. He wanted to curl up on the floor and die.  
He was just about to do so when his nurse opened the door, saying, "Freak's here."  
"Damn it." Orin muttered, standing up as the patient practically skipped in.  
"Hey, Doc." Arthur beamed, "I'm ready for my monthly."  
Orin scowled, gritting out, "Arthur Denton, right this way." And led him to the examining chair.  
Arthur happily plopped into the seat, going on and on about how great this office was and how much he loved the bleach white walls. Orin tuned him out, sitting down and pulling out a dental mirror and scraper. Of course Arthur still yammered on while Orin was trying to look at his perfectly healthy gums. But then the patient said something that sent Orin's head reeling.  
"Oh, you are something special."  
Orin stopped for a moment, looking at Arthur.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, raising brow.  
Orin, special? Arthur was obviously confused.  
"I mean you're very special! Last time I was here, I had such an amazing experience, just like every time I come in!" Arthur said.  
Orin had to fight off a blush, thinking of Arthur's visits and how he'd behave.  
Arthur was a masochist.  
He got off during every single one of his appointments.  
Orin shook his head, saying, "That doesn't make me special."  
"Yes it does!" Arthur said, sitting up, "You aren't afraid of your sexuality and preferences. I really admire that."  
Orin was a bit shocked, not sure what to say. Being showered with praise like this never really happened to him, and Arthur could soon tell that sweet talking was definitely working.  
"You... You shouldn't try to deny who you are, doctor." Arthur said gently.  
Orin looked Arthur in the eyes, nodding as he finally understood.  
He was fucked up, but that was ok.  
Arthur smiled, leaning forward and kissing the dentist before he could register it. He resisted for a moment, but Arthur rested a reassuring hand on his own, and Orin absolutely melted. He began kissing back, it feeling fantastic. He had never really thought about his sexuality. He had always thought he liked any gender as long as they were in pain, but he liked Arthur even when he smiled and laughed. It was strange.  
Soon they pulled away, both slightly trying to regain their breath.  
"I... I have a girlfriend." Orin mumbled.  
"I know." Arthur said gently, smiling still.  
Orin relaxed, still feeling Arthur's hand on his own. He didn't move it, relaxing into the small yet soothing touch.  
Arthur was right. He shouldn't be ashamed of his fantasies. Maybe Audrey II would agree...  
\-------  
Arthur gave Orin one last kiss before heading for the door, saying, "I should give you my dry cleaning bill, doctor." Teasingly.  
Orin smirked, saying, "Then don't keep it in your pants next time."  
Arthur blushed, saying, "We'll go to jail if we're caught."  
Orin chuckled, saying, "Spending a night in jail for 'homosexual activities' isn't so bad. Besides, we'd spend it together."  
Arthur nodded, saying, "Next time, then." Before leaving.  
Orin waved before turning to clean up the exam room. It was a bit of a mess after his session with the needy patient. He couldn't wait to see the man stripped and bare, even if society would demand jail time for it.  
God, what was so wrong with being gay? He wasn't a criminal!  
Orin shook his head, finishing cleaning before heading out. His nurse had already left. The DDS thought back on what Arthur had said, knowing that he had nothing to be ashamed of now.  
He'd talk to Audrey II, he decided.  
Offer himself to the giant plant.  
He felt nervous but excited as he got on his bike and headed for the shop. They'd be closed by now, but it wouldn't be hard to find a way in. He soon parked in the back alley, heading over to the front door. Most of the lights were off except for the one in the back, which was always left on. He put his hand to the doorknob, wiggling it to no avail. Orin huffed, wondering if he would pick the lock somehow. He turned the knob again, only to hear a click and the door begin to open. He thought it was Seymour and immediately had an apology on his tongue. But the dentist was surprised to see the room empty. He hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He saw the plant in the corner, head tilted up like it was during open hours.  
"Hey there, Twoey." Orin said, tilting his head lightly


	6. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin finally confronts Audrey II but is in for a shock!

 Orin felt nervous but excited as he got on his bike and headed for the shop. They'd be closed by now, but it wouldn't be hard to find a way in. He soon parked in the back alley, heading over to the front door. Most of the lights were off except for the one in the back, which was always left on. He put his hand to the doorknob, wiggling it to no avail. Orin huffed, wondering if he could pick the lock somehow. He turned the knob again, only to hear a click and the door begin to open. He thought it was Seymour and immediately had an apology on his tongue. But the dentist was surprised to see the room empty. He hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He saw the plant in the corner, head tilted up like it was during open hours.  
"Hey there, Twoey." Orin said, tilting his head lightly.  
No reply.  
"I-I know you can talk, Audrey II..." He said, observing the plant.  
The plant seemed to accept being caught, lowering its head and facing Orin.

 **Orin gave a shaky smile, opening his arms a bit in a gesture to present himself.  
"Special delivery." Orin announced with a soft laugh, looking anxious yet confident.  
He knew what he wanted.  
The plant looked at him curiously.**  
A round of silence.  
"What do you want?" Twoey asked, seeming almost threatened by the dentist.  
Orin said, "I j-just wanted to... Make an offering. I saw you and Seymour a while back... I saw what happened to Mr. Mush-!"  
Orin cut himself off with a choking sound, a tendril being wrapped tightly around his throat. He tried to pull it off to no avail, mouth open as he struggled to breathe.  
"You've come here to blackmail us, haven't you?" Twoey asked, anger laced in his words, but also an eerie calmness.  
Orin tried to shake his head, his vision spotting as he fought to pull away. He was becoming even more pale than usual. The monster let him go roughly, Orin falling back on the floor, gasping for breath. Orin stayed on the floor, panting and trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.  
"Speak up, boy, before I break your neck." Twoey said darkly.  
Orin didn't like the thought of that.  
"I c-came here to-" he gave a light coughing fit, "Offer myself to you."  
Twice looked Orin over, saying, "You want me to eat you...?" Surprised.  
Orin nodded desperately, weakly getting off the floor. Audrey II examined the man, reading his emotions and body language. He didn't want to eat Orin just yet, he would serve a greater purpose for now. And all it would take to push Orin was some tough love.  
"Ha!" Twoey laughed, "What kind of shit show are you trying to pull, little man?"  
Orin flinched lightly, surprised and intimidated.  
"I-I'm not lying!" He said, putting his hands up lightly in surrender.  
"No shit, Sherlock! But do you really think I'd want you?" Twoey wrapped a tendril around Orin's wrist, lifting it to examine the human more, "You barely qualify as a snack!"  
Orin's heart shattered in its cavity, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy. Twoey... Didn't want him.  
"Wh-Why?" He asked, tears clouding his eyes.  
"You have such little mass! And the mass that you do have is muscle, not fat! That doesn't do any good!" Twoey explained, watching Orin's reaction.  
"I-I just wanted to please you." Orin said, voice pitch a bit higher and shaky.  
"Then find me something to eat, something with more softness, like Mushnik." Twoey ordered, "When you can prove yourself worthy, then you will be allowed to be eaten."  
Orin nodded quickly, hiccuping lightly. He turned to leave, but the plant grabbed his wrist, making him face him once more.  
"And stop blubbering like a child, I find that tears taste too salty." Twoey ordered, strategically wiping Orin's tears away.  
That's all it took. Just a small sign of affection and comfort to make Orin fall for the damn plant (if he hadn't already). Orin stood still and allowed it, nodding weakly as he looked away.  
"Now go." Audrey II said sternly.  
Orin quickly listened, heading out on the streets of downtown Skid Row.  
He was a complete wreck, stifling violent sobs as he headed down to the back alley. He cried freely now, feeling disgusting and worthless. Even a man eating plant didn't want him. How fucked up was he?  
Orin tried to soften his cries when footsteps were heard heading down the sidewalk. He thought back on Audrey II's words and peeked around the dark corner to see who it was.  
No one he knew, but they definitely weighted twice as much as Orin. In a fit of passion and despair, Orin found a loose board off to the side, gripping it tightly. Once the man began to pass the alleyway, Orin swung it, effectively bringing the man to the ground. The DDS then made quick work of dragging him out of view and into the backdoor of the shop. Twoey heard the commotion, looking over to watch Orin drag in a limp body, which was substantially bigger than the skinnier dentist. Orin panted lightly, presenting the unconscious man to the hungry plant.  
Audrey II gave a proud smile.  
"Well that was quick..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The small bold section is actually the first thing I wrote down for this story as ideas. I've kept it for this moment lol


	7. Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin eats his feelings away and tries to improve his image to the form Twoey wants. 
> 
> Perfection never tasted so vile...

Orin stood in front of his bedroom mirror, looking himself over. He wasn't that skinny, was he? No, but Audrey II had been right about his mass. He didn't have much, and what he did have was mostly muscle, the dentist being decently lean. He usually didn't eat a lot since it didn't mix well with the nitrous oxide he used. But after Mr. Mushnik's death, Orin had lost interest in that. So he started to realize just how little he ate.  
Orin pulled his shirt up, examining his abdomen and higher. You could see bits of his ribs and his stomach was rather flat and toned.  
God, he needed to gain weight...  
He didn't really eat a lot of unhealthy, junk food. The worst he ate was fast food here and there, along with maybe ice cream. He cared dearly about his dental hygiene, so he rarely had sugar or sodas. But he wasn't going to gain weight quickly eating healthy foods. Orin huffed, pulling the hem of his shirt back down in slight disgust. This body wasn't worthy of being eaten...  
It was in the evening, and Orin hadn't even had breakfast that day. He decided he might as well order some food, thinking pizza sounded decent. He called, not feeling like picking it up. Hell, it was a Saturday; he was always lazy on the weekends. Orin sat down as he flipped through the channels on his tv, waiting for the pizza to arrive. He stopped when he saw that Bonanza was playing. Orin then heard the doorbell ring, him getting up to get the pizza. The more Orin thought about it, the more hungry he realized he was. Though maybe a medium all by himself definitely seemed like much. He knew he wouldn't even be able to eat half! Nevertheless, Orin grabbed a few slices and started eating, watching the black-and-white western show. He didn't realize just how much he was eating until his plate was empty, all three slices gone rather quickly. But Orin was even more surprised to find that he was still a bit hungry. He grabbed a few more slices, barely paying attention to the show as he began eating the next plateful. Orin found himself reaching for more slices within the next twenty minutes, feeling his stomach begin to ache now that it was most definitely full. This didn't stop him, finishing off another piece of the pizza. He wasn't even tasting it at this point. Orin never really thought of himself as a stress eater, but for some reason he couldn't control himself. He froze for a moment, a cramp hitting him as his stomach protested the abuse. He needed to stop. But it felt so good to eat. It was distracting and the pressure against his stomach was like a soothing sign he was becoming better for Audrey II.  
So Orin didn't stop. Eventually he went for yet another piece, just to see that it was all gone. A part of him was disappointed, craving more of the carb-loaded, greasy food. But Orin's stomach was certain it had enough. A loud round of gunfire sounded from the tv, Orin shaking lightly as he felt nausea take over his body. His poor belly began to register just how much he ate in such a short time, the dentist sinking to his knees.  
It fucking hurt.  
Orin felt tears stinging his eyes as his hands desperately grabbed at the carpet. His forehead touched the soft material, clenching his teeth together to fight of the stabbing pain in his gut. He blindly reached for the trashcan beside the couch, giving deep breaths in and out as he tried fighting back the urge to throw up. He could feel it in the back of his throat, which he noted was dry because he didn't even bother getting something to drink. He fought down the strong impulse to puke his guts out. After a few minutes of intense breathing and cramping, Orin was able to crawl back in the couch. He laid down weakly, feeling sore and beaten as he stared blankly at the tv. His eyelids drooped as he became accustomed to the insistent pain in his tummy. Orin let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and just listening to the show for a moment.  
...  
"Oh man, is she dead too?"  
"... Don't look at me, I didn't love her."  
Orin leaned over, grabbing the trashcan, and retched. He heard the contents spill into the bag, tears running down his face as he gagged and heaved, gripping the side of the couch for dear life with one hand as the other clutched the bin. He finally finished, spitting a few times and letting out a pathetic groan in between. His body shook weakly, his stomach finally settling as the pain ebbed away.  
Now he just felt disgusting...  
Orin let out a whimper, slowly sitting up to throw away the bag full of stomach acid and pizza chunks. He then took a few gulps of water to rid himself of the awful taste. Once again, he didn't even sleep in his bed, laying down on the couch. Orin soon fell into a weak, shivering sleep. How the hell was he going to gain weight? He couldn't even eat a few slices of pizza...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Updates will hopefully be steadyish!


End file.
